


Feathers

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Blankets, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: When the winter chill begins disturbing the young master's sleep, what else is left for Sebastian to do but to warm his lord's body with his own?





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielPansyhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/gifts).



> Written as a drabble based on the one word prompt: "Feathers"! I really hope this turned out okay! <3

"Ugh... Sebastian, can't you make it any warmer in here? It's bloody cold." That was just one of the _many_ complaints Sebastian had heard in the last twenty minutes. When he had helped his master prepare for bed, an action he suspected the young man simply enjoyed as he was now far to old to truly require assistance, the earl had lamented over the snowstorm raging on outside; five minutes later, the newest problem was the lack of good mystery novels to read in what little free time he had at the end of the day. Unfortunately for the loyal butler, none of these issues were ones he was capable of solving.

As a devil, he couldn't control the weather, nor the publishings of other mortals, or heat emitted by the fire. He could expand the shivering flames, but that would do no good to warm the room without setting it on fire-an action neither wished to happen. "My apologies, young master. I'm afraid I have done everything in my power to sufficiently heat the manor. I have already closed the drapes and kindled the fire, as well as added extra blankets to your bed to keep you from getting chilled as you rest."

The reply it seems was not the one the lord of the house was hoping for; an irritable huff left the stubborn earl as he tugged his dressing robe more tightly around himself, completely masking his nightshirt with the crimson fabric.

The heir scoffed, eyes boring a hole through his back as he folded the sheets at the corner, awaiting his master near the foot of the bed. Ciel's lips pursed in quiet contemplation, scraping his mind for a possible solution to the problem at hand. When he came to a conclusion, he released a sigh and proceeded to crawl beneath the covers. A small hand stopped Sebastian's when he made to straighten the sheets, mismatched eyes rising to the slim face of the demon, who seemed more than surprised at the halt in their usual routine.

"Young master, is something the matter?" Sebastian questioned, ruby eyes narrowing on the boy sprawled across Egyptian cotton, expression one of obvious discontent. And if his master isn't satisfied, neither is he.

"You say you cannot change the temperature of my bedroom, but you never said you couldn't change _my_ temperature. If I remember correctly, you can change your body heat to suit whatever need arises, yes?" Waiting for a response, the cinereal-haired male remained quiet, watching the taller for a reaction of any sort.

"You would be correct. Just as I can manifest items from thin air and change my own form, I too can warm or cool myself as needed. Why do you ask?" He had a feeling he knew the answer before it was given, but knew better than to make assumptions when it comes to the enigma currently fixing him with his most convincing stare.

"As I thought. As my butler then," and _lover_ , he added within his head, refraining from saying it aloud to avoid seeing the smug smirk that would inevitably spread in place of the polite smile they currently housed. That expression had lead to many exciting nights, but he found himself too exhausted to take part in such activities this night, and instead continued on with his explanation. "It is your job to ensure that I am comfortable enough to sleep without disruptions. To do so, I need to stop feeling like I'm lying in a pile of snow. So... Don't you think it best that you stay here tonight? To keep me warm of course."

In spite of the petulant tone his master had taken on, Sebastian could see the want residing deep inside his eyes and the faint blush threatening to dust his cheeks with its rosy glow. So wasn't just the winter chill keeping him from shutting his eyes, but longing as well. Now that was something he could easily soothe. "I suppose that would be best," he said with a fond sigh, "After all, I cannot deny my master a restful night." This entire process could have been made much simpler had the little mortal admitted his true covet from the beginning. He would never say it aloud, he was too prideful for that despite their midnight confessions and shared kisses beneath the moon's gentle beams.

Without further urging, Sebastian's shoes were removed, slipped beneath the edge of the bed with care. His tailcoat followed after, neatly draped over the wingback chair near the window without a second of hesitation. It was almost a ritual by now. It was always discarded in the same place in the same manner, patiently remaining until it came time to be worn again.

"Hurry up, Sebastian. The bed feels as if it's made of ice." Impatient as ever. Sebastian chuckled, blowing out the flames atop the candelabra residing on the mahogany nightstand, and sliding beneath the heavy comforter. The moment his back met the mattress, a smaller form was pressed against his, greedily sucking up all the warmth he had to offer. "My, my, you do feel rather cold," Sebastian breathed, tugging off a single glove to press his hand against the cool jaw of his master. It was nowhere near as hot as usual. His claims of frigid air weren't entirely false.

"I told you," Ciel grunted, face nuzzling further into the slight hollow between his servant's shoulder and neck. It greatly eased his need for touch and made him feel as if he were settled closer to the fire, but that still left his back exposed to the biting temperature of winter. "Sebastian," He murmured, a bit more docile with thoughts of sleep starting to cloud his mind.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I know you prefer not to change your form unless absolutely necessary, but... Won't you let your wings out for awhile? My back is still cold and your feathers were very good for trapping heat that time."

Sebastian hesitated. He had no qualms about his master-turned-lover seeing fragments of his true form and if asked, would reluctantly admit that he adored the touch of those nimble fingers, smoothing over the feathered appendages so tenderly one would think they were made of glass. All the same, he was taken aback at the abrupt request. It wasn't a command, it was a genuine want. He didn't demand that he reveal a part of himself to him; he wanted him to willingly show that which he kept hidden.

"If that is what you want, young master," Sebastian said, perhaps a little too softly to do anymore than belie his demonic nature. He had shown his less than gentle side in dangerous situations and intimate ones alike, but in times like these, he was never anything more than tender in his way of speaking and holding him. With the sound of shifting bones and the ripping of fabric, the rustle of plumes was soon heard. The instant Ciel raised his head from his butler's shoulder, he saw the shine of ebony feathers above him, wrapping snugly around him, pulling him flush against their bearer's chest.

The soft, silk-like texture of them encased him in a new source of heat, emitting the warmth thick waves, leaving him drowsy within mere seconds of feeling their comforting weight. "Is that better, my lord?"

"Much better," Ciel whispered, pressing a faint kiss on Sebastian's lips in thanks, energy rapidly draining from him as he tucked his head back beneath his protector's chin, breath fanning over the demon's neck in a slow, steady pattern. A single hand raised, grazing over the elegant twine of feathers affectionately, appreciating the unnatural beauty their possessed in addition to his lover's features. Lowering his palm only once it seemed too much effort to keep it raised, his eyes began drooping, fluttering shut after less than thirty seconds had passed.

Sebastian smiled at the nobleman, cradling the mortal close with a content purr, happy to spend the rest of the night in his company, with his wings stretched and free for the first time in months. And so, with the night quiet and his master slumbering peacefully beside him, Sebastian let himself relax for a few hours, brushing aside thoughts of tomorrow's chores and menus in favor of watching over his young master as he rested.

"Sleep well... My love."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on Tumblr!: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
